


Dreams

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Inspired by the dream sequence in 6x11: Harvey keeps having these dreams about Donna and it confuses him. What he doesn't know, however, is that Donna dreams about him, too.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Donna," he whispered into the dark. But Donna wasn't there. Again, it was just a dream. Harvey closed his eyes again and for a split second, he was back in the image of the dream...Donna wearing nothing but his shirt, kissing him awake.

Part of him wanted to reach for his phone and call her. But what was he supposed to say? Donna, I love you. Donna, I need you. He couldn’t. 

Instead, he turned around and tried to fall back asleep. After a while of tossing and turning, he finally did. Donna did not appear in his dreams again for that night.   
When he got up in the next morning, he tried to push the images of the dream far away and focus on his latest case. But then, he walked into the office and there she was: Donna, radiant as ever in her tight-fitted blue dress, her red hair shining in the morning sunlight and her eyes twinkling as she smiled at him. From the first moment, he had met her, he had thought that she was beautiful. Like of course, she was also hot and he would have totally slept with her right after their first conversation if she had wanted to, but there was something about her that made him want to memorise her face before checking out the rest of her body. And if he was honest with himself, he has never met another woman that came even close to Donna. 

Yet, ever since “that night” and their agreement, he had conditioned his brain to keep these thoughts at a minimum and definitely, not wonder what Donna would look like again without her clothes on. But now, he couldn’t help but compare the image of the dream and this image of Donna right in front of him. 

“Harvey, what’s wrong?” Donna asked. Shit, he had starred at her for too long. He blinked as if this could erase the images in his head and said: “Nice dress.” What was that?

Donna frowned in confusion: “Do you want something from? That’s usually Rachel’s move.”

“What? Can a friend not compliment another friend’s outfit? You make comments on my suits all the time,” he tried to save himself.

Donna shot him a questioning look, she knew that there was more to that, but luckily, she let it slide for now. He loved that about her. She always just got him. She handed him the file that was in her hand. “I need your signature on this.”

“Thank you,” he said as he took the file from her and she left his office. 

It was just a dream, he told himself. It didn’t mean anything. Donna and he worked together...nothing could happen between them. Also, Donna probably didn’t think about him that way any more anyway. And he wasn’t quite sure if he did. Only, it had felt right in the dream for Donna to be there, in his bed. In his bed...his brain was going there again. No, he had to focus on his work. It was just a dream. 

But it was not just one dream. That night, it happened again. In his dream, Harvey was in his office, late at night, when Donna walked in. “Honey, it’s time to go home,” she said and leaned down to kiss him. He reached for her and pulled her on his lap. The desk chair bounced under the weight of both of them. 

“Harvey,” Donna giggled, “that’s the opposite of leaving!” 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered. 

“I was only in the file room,” Donna replied, grinning. 

“Still...too long,” he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her. 

After a while, Donna gently pulled away. “This is nice...but it would be a little more comfortable at home, don’t you think?” 

He smiled. Home, yes, that sounded better. Donna got up from his lap and reached for his hand to guide him out of the office. And then, he woke up. Again, it was brutal to be pulled out of the dream like that and for a moment he felt disorientated. Why was he not at his office? And where was Donna? Slowly, reality hit him. This time he got up and drank a glass of water. This couldn’t keep happening. He got little sleep as it was. Again, his instinct was to reach out to Donna but he knew he couldn’t do that.

But he needed to talk to someone about this. So he texted Mike: “Meet me at the coffee place at 8:30.” Only, after he had sent the text, he realised how desperate it seemed that he texted Mike at 3 am because he needed to talk about a personal issue with him. Harvey went back to bed and arrived on time at the coffee place.   
Mike was already there, curiosity written all over his face. 

“Morning, Mike,” Harvey said, trying to act as this was a normal thing to do for them. 

“Harvey, what is wrong that you have to meet me this early?”

“Let’s just order coffee first and then, I’ll tell you,” Harvey said and paid for both of their coffees. 

“So?” Mike asked as soon as he had received his cup. 

“Mike, you have to promise me that you won’t talk to anyone about this….especially not Rachel,” Harvey began. 

“Okay, I promise,“ Mike said and Harvey was sure he meant it. 

“So I keep having these dreams and I’m not sure what they mean...” he started and watched Mike’s reaction carefully.

“Oh wow, that is not at all what I expected you to say. What are they about?”

Harvey took a deep breath. Then he said: “They are about Donna.”

To Harvey’s surprise, Mike did not seem too surprised. He grinned: “What kind of dreams?”

Harvey shook his head slightly. “I suppose you know from Rachel that Donna and I slept together once after we left the D.A.’s office?”

Mike nodded. 

“So it’s not what you think...these dreams are not...you know...sex dreams.“ It felt weird to be stumbling for words but this was something he never really talked to Mike about in such a serious manner. “I mean, in the dreams...Donna and I...we are together like a couple.” 

And then Harvey told Mike about his dreams in detail. It was way past nine when he had finished but it felt good to have finally talked about this. 

“And now you are wondering what your sub-conscience is trying to tell you?” Mike asked after Harvey was finished talking. 

“Yeah...”

“I’m not expert dream interpreter but I think it hardly gets more obvious than that: You want to be together with Donna subconsciously.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna also dreams about Harvey.

Donna had made it a habit to go over the events of the day before she went to bed. As a teenager, she had written a very detailed diary which was probably now worth a ton of money because it conserved her early years of brilliance. Nowadays, she just took notes of very important events. 

As she was running through the work day, she remembered Harvey complimenting her dress. That had been odd. She still wondered what that had been about. While Harvey was not really good at apologising or admitting his mistakes, he was one to give compliments freely. But he rarely commented on her appearance or outfits. Instead, he rather made comments on her work and brilliant mind. The comment about her dress had seemed so random and out of place. Donna usually knew what was going on in Harvey’s mind but she had no clue why he had said what he had said.

Also if she was not mistaken, he had looked at her differently today...like he was watching her somehow. If she didn’t know better, she would describe it like he was checking her out. But that could not be it. She decided to put Harvey out of her mind for the day. It didn’t take long for Donna to fall asleep. After all, she had been working for 15 hours that day. 

“Donna?” It was just a faint whisper in the dark. In her dream, Donna had just locked the door of her apartment behind her. She switched on the light in the corridor.   
“Harvey? What are you doing here?” She could make out his shape in the dark living room. He got up. 

“You gave me your key!” He replied, laughing.   
“Yeah, but I...I’m sorry I guess I didn’t expect you here tonight,” she said and moved towards him.   
“Do you not want me to be here?” he asked. He sounded sheepish.   
“No, of course, I want you here...it’s just...I was lost in thoughts...about Louis, you know,” she stood right in front of him now and for a moment her brain wondered what she should do next. A part of her was still confused about why he was there. 

“Can we just forget about the firm for tonight?” Harvey’s voice sounded husky as he reached out to push her hair gently out of her face and caress her cheek. 

“What…?” the word formed in her mind but Donna didn’t say it out loud. She didn’t get what was going on but she liked it. Instead she said: “Yes, let’s do that!” And she leaned in to kiss Harvey because it seemed like the only right thing to do.   
After a while, they broke apart to catch their breath. Harvey starred at her, his eyes wide in amazement. She took his hand and guided him to her bedroom. As soon as she had shut the door behind them, Harvey started kissing her again. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and reached to undo his tie. Damn it, it was pretty well tied. In between kisses, Harvey reached for the zipper of her dress and undid it in one swift motion. More and more clothes came off as they fell on top of each other on the mattress.   
“Yes!” Donna moaned. “Harvey, yes!”   
Dring! Dring! Dring! The sound of her vintage alarm clock pulled Donna brutally back to reality. Her breath slowed down and she realised that she was alone. Oh shit, she thought, she just had a sex dream about Harvey! That had not happened in a really long time. Of course, ever since that night, there had been these lingering thoughts. And yes, this was not the first sex dream she had had about Harvey. But it’s been years since she last had one. Why last night? What had been different? She was confused by herself.   
Donna got out of bed and took a shower, trying hard to forget about the explicit images of her dream. It was really time for her to find someone, she decided. Someone who was not Harvey and best had no connection to the firm whatsoever.  
While she was applying her makeup, she tried to figure out why she had had this dream in this particular night. Was it just because of the random compliment? Because of the way Harvey had looked at her the day before? Was this really all it took for her? No, that could not be it. But the other explanation, that she was lonely and desperate was even sadder. Donna took a deep breath and decided she would just act like nothing happened. And well, technically, nothing did happen. It was just a dream.   
As always, Donna arrived at the office before Harvey and immediately started to bury herself in work to not think about him and that stupid dream. But when he walked in, coffee in hand and Mike by his side, she couldn’t help herself and she felt that she was blushing. If she was not completely mistaken, again, Harvey looked at her at least a second longer than he usually did. Donna didn’t like this. She acted like a teenager who had a crush. Not like grown woman who had a weird sex dream about her boss.   
“Donna?” Rachel pulled her out of her thoughts. “Donna, are you okay?”   
Donna sat up a little straighter and replied: “Yeah, I’m fine. What do you need, Rachel?” She could tell that Rachel didn’t believe her but she really didn’t want to talk about. Rachel respected that.   
“Oh, I just wanted to give you these,” Rachel handed Donna a stack of files and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, updates once a week are the best I can do at the moment. Enjoy! Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been ages since I started a new fanfiction, please be gentle with me. I'm not quite sure where this is going but I plan on writing the next chapter from Donna's POV. Please leave a comment!


End file.
